


The Generals Secret

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux has a Small Dick, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brief Moment of Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren is Nice, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux of the First Order have been "official" for three weeks, and still haven't slept together. Kylo decides to figure out why, but after Hux breaks up with him, Kylo gives it one last try to keep them together. As it turns out, Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, is not very well endowed and it's a constant source of shame for him, but Kylo doesn't mind one bit.





	The Generals Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing [NocturnalKnowitall](http://nocturnalknowitall.tumblr.com/) for the accompanying art!!

They'd been dating for nearly three weeks, and  _still_  Hux hadn't slept with him. He was always too busy, or had something more pressing to do. After the General had given Kylo one of the best blowjobs of his life from under a conference table, and nearly peeled his clothes off in an empty storage unit, Kylo had been certain Hux was attracted to him.

That led, of course to their nightly dinners, which had Hux scooting closer, and closer to him. After several failed attempts to get Hux to spend the night together, and several heated make out sessions, Hux still seemed reticent to let Kylo see what was under his uniform. Kylo decided to settle the matter.

Of course, Kylo couldn't be  _certain_ that Hux wanted to be intimate. Kylo had never actually dated anybody, it was prohibited as a Jedi-in-Training, and then as a Knight, so he wasn't sure of the protocol. There had, of course, been a few boyhood crushes; even a few dubious acts he shouldn't have participated in. But now he was older, and in as close to a serious relationship as he would ever get, especially now that he was Supreme Leader. The General was, if anything, a very serious man.

Kylo was surprised when he stepped out of his TIE Silencer, glossy black with red interior lighting to accommodate a change from the atmosphere of the cockpit to outer space. Hux had designed it specifically for him, and it was in every way the most efficient Fighter in the squadron, perhaps even in the entire Order.

Kylo’s surprise as he stepped out onto the landing platform was because the General wasn't there to greet him. Hux  _always_  greeted him when he returned to the hangar, more so now that they were "official," whatever that meant.

Before he was Supreme Leader, Hux only showed up to greet him when he returned from a training session or mission only to berate Kylo about the waste of funds due to his tantrums, or other such nonsense. But now, it seemed like Hux wanted to be around Kylo more. Except for in the immediate present, where he was nowhere to be seen.

So Kylo went about tracking Hux down, before he'd take a shower and attend to his political duties. A low level lieutenant followed him and scanned Hux's schedule for his whereabouts on a datapad. "Down on Level Fifteen sir. He's in a meeting for another five minutes. Then he-"

"That's enough," Kylo said, cutting her off. She departed down the next corridor with a wave of his hand, and Kylo made his way to Level Fifteen, alone.

Outside the door to one of many conference rooms, a Collaborative Tactical Meeting was just dispersing. Upon seeing Kylo stomping down the corridor, several of the officers scattered, quietly nodding their heads or saluting him as they passed. He waited until Hux exited the room, since he was the last one, and had a high ranking officer at his side.

Hux and the officer saluted each other, and the man scampered off in any direction away from the Supreme Leader, tail tucked between his legs in fear. Then Hux turned to Kylo, and Kylo fell in step with Hux as he nearly walked past him. Hux was, as always, typing away on his datapad and on his way to another important meeting.

"I see you returned from training early. I apologize for not being able to meet you in the hangar but as you can see, I was very busy."

"It seems so, yes."

"How is your new squadron holding up?"

"Very well. They've been studying several of our new tactical maneuvers, even while on leave.”

"That's very good to hear. And your Silencer, was that problem with the port ventral pods fixed?"

"Yes, it was."

"Excellent," Hux smiled to himself, obviously smug about how all the gears in the First Order were grinding away like the well-oiled machine that it was. They turned down another corridor.

"I see you're available this evening at 20:00." Kylo glanced over with just enough time to see Hux looking over his daily schedule, before swiping it away to work on something else.

"Yes, should I expect you for dinner?" Kylo asked

" _I_ shall expect  _you_  for dinner. Pardon me," Hux slowed to join another officer in the corridor, and the man was mirroring Hux’s expression as he glanced over his own datapad.

That was as close as Kylo ever got to a conversation from Hux in public, so he took the hint with the other officer at Hux’s side, and continued on down the corridor without him to wash up and change for a series of very dull, but necessary political meetings.

* * *

At exactly 20:00, Kylo arrived at Hux's quarters. It was late, but Hux always ate late. Kylo mostly followed his lead on food, since Kylo never really thought about when to eat.

He pressed a key on the door panel, waiting to be let in simply out of courtesy. The door to Hux's quarters slid open almost immediately, hissing quietly as it came to rest.

Inside, Hux's quarters were familiar. Despite trying ineffectively to get Hux to come to his bed, Kylo always ended up in Hux's room. He also always ended up getting kicked out, too, if he so much as reached for Hux's thigh when Hux didn’t want him to.

Hux, for his part, was at his desk and inhaled deep in stress when Kylo stepped in. He pushed away from the desk and turned off the datapad in front of him to give the Supreme Leader his full attention. He looked tired, like always, though glad to see Kylo as a reserved smile spread on his face. His dog tags clinked together quietly as he stood up, wearing nothing more than pants, boots, and a grey undershirt. He crossed the room to go to Kylo, who eagerly pulled him into an embrace.

"It's good to see you," Kylo said, squeezing Hux as he dipped his head down to kiss Hux in greeting.

"You too," Hux leaned up, and planted a soft kiss on Kylo's lips that made Kylo’s cheeks flush from the contact. Then he followed Hux to the table in the center of the room and took a seat as Hux poured them out two servings of Cerulean Lum.

"I apologize for not being able to meet you in the hangar-"

"You already apologized," Kylo responded, taking the glass Hux handed to him. Hux paused, his face softer now than when he'd said it in the hallway, and he nodded.

"I did," he said, as if to say he truly was sorry. But he didn't go on, and instead took his seat adjacent to Kylo, while Kylo sat at the head of the table. Hux turned his chair towards Kylo, and stretched out his legs, crossed at the ankle in Kylo's direction. Kylo had gotten used to him relaxing and stretching out, much like a lazy cat. He'd also gotten used to seeing Hux's bony shoulders and lithe frame, something he wouldn't have expected before.

"So the tactical meeting, how did it go?" Kylo asked, taking a sip of his drink before putting the glass down on the table. Kylo preferred his drinks on the rocks, but requesting ice might draw attention to their nightly meetings, since everything was rationed in outer space.

"It went well, actually. Quite well. Now that we've reassigned some of the squadrons, we'll be better able to avoid the disaster that occurred with the Fulminatrix."

"Very good. And Captain Canady, his son is a Sub-Adult on board, isn't he?"

"Yes, it’s all very unfortunate for that young man. He’s been given a leave of absence to return home for two weeks though, to help his mother prepare the funeral and all that."

"That's a good idea."

"Mmm," Hux nodded, quieter now. He was always less severe like this, relaxed in his private quarters with Kylo's equally quiet presence. It was nice sitting with him, letting the silence fill their space in between, no longer with anger, but a kind and mutual respect.

Kylo quirked a smile at Hux's fogged gaze, eyes glazing over as he was no doubt taking a few minutes to relax, when a service droid buzzed the comm on door. It brought them their nightly fare, and with a groan heavier than he probably meant to let out, Hux pushed himself up from his chair to let the droid in.

* * *

Dinner was standard military rations, something grey and sloppy with a side of something green and stringy. Kylo and Hux spoke quietly as they ate, discussing the day and future plans for the First Order. It was half casual banter, and half serious discussion. In it, somehow, they'd found a balance.

When Hux was done with his dinner, he resumed his semi-reclined position, and finished his drink. Kylo eyed him, their dishes pushed aside.

"You know-"

"If you're going to ask me to spend the night with you, my answer is still no."

"That was  _not_  what I was going to say.” _Yes_ , it was. But Hux didn't need to know that.

Kylo knew something was wrong, he just had to figure out what. But with Hux always so guarded, and of course legitimately busy, their relationship was moving forward very slowly.

"I was going to say, you have great taste in liquor."

"Thank you," Hux scooted his chair a bit closer to Kylo, the flattery working on him though Kylo knew Hux could deflect it if he really wanted. Kylo took his turn to swivel the chair just a bit to the side, and slightly closer as he mirrored Hux’s movements.

"What else do you have good taste in?"

"Men, obviously," Hux flirted, so Kylo scooted even closer.

"I don't think so."

"No?" Hux moved forward until their knees were almost touching.

"Nope," Kylo said, before he reached out a hand. It was inevitable now, and Kylo knew what Hux really wanted. The way Kylo watched his eyes flick down to Kylo's lips, then back up was all the acquiescence he needed.

As they both leaned in, the kiss was soft as their lips met and Kylo’s hand delicately cupped Hux's chin to keep him there. The second Hux pressed back, Hux inhaled deep through his nose. Perhaps he was taking the scent of Kylo in, after a long day spent in his cockpit, followed by boring meetings. Hux always seemed to inhale deep when they were this close, like he was getting the waft of flowers in a spring breeze. Kylo tilted his head to the side, and pressed Hux’s lips open to kiss him deeper.

He was still testing Hux, not sure of his boundaries though he always wanted to push them further. He caught small glimpses from Hux’s mind, like when he wanted Kylo to cup his jaw, or suck on his lower lip. Kylo always tried not to pry in to Hux's mind now that their power dynamic had shifted, and the fact that they were somewhat romantically involved.

Kylo pressed forward more, leaning over his chair as he swiped his tongue over Hux's lower lip. As if knowing what Kylo wanted, Hux let Kylo in, lips parting and he pressed his own tongue back. It tasted sweet, like the artificial sweeteners they used in the lum. Kylo pushed forward further, lips bruising into Hux’s, carried away with the swill of liquor and full stomach of food.

Kylo slid his thumb down Hux's jaw to cup the back of his head, and Hux moaned in to the kiss, hot breath parting their locked lips for a split second. A thrill went up his spine because Kylo had  _never_  heard Hux make so much as a peep when they were kissing.

With only a moment of hesitation Kylo reached forward, and pulled Hux from his seat. Hux willingly fell forward, crawling into Kylo's lap. He spread his legs on either side of Kylo, pants making a quiet rustling as his waist slotting perfectly against Kylos. Hip bones shifted as Hux settled into his lap, seeming to give in as he fell forward and overwhelmed Kylo's senses with a hard kiss.

He wrapped both arms around Kylo’s shoulders, holding on as he moaned again into his lips, and Kylo could die happy at hearing his quiet grumbling. He had half a mind to keep Hux in his lap, lock him in his arms until he was flustered and flushed. But it seemed just as Hux had settled with one leg on either side of one of Kylo's massive thighs, he broke the kiss.

"Kylo!" He yelped, and he was out of Kylo's lap just as quickly as he'd crawled into it. The chair swiveled around until Kylo put his foot down, stopping to see Hux come to a standing halt several feet away. He was pointing to the door with his back to Kylo, his other hand resting on his hip as if in anger. Kylo was stunned by Hux’s sudden outburst, the feeling of his lips lingering and Kylo couldn’t help but lick his taste there.

"I think you should go," Hux panted, his hand beginning to shake in midair.

"What?" Kylo asked, confused and dazed.

"I said I think you should go for the night." Hux ran his spare hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath, then took a few steps to cross the room until he got to his desk. He quickly took a seat, and the light from the datapad illuminated his features as he swiped a finger over it.

"Hux, I'm-"

"Please, Kylo," he snapped, obviously not sincere in his plea. Kylo sat there dumbfounded, realizing Hux had just barely slipped through his fingers. Something was definitely wrong, and he didn’t need the Force to tell him that fact.

Kylo finished his drink, shooting back the rest of its contents, before he stood up. He walked quietly to the center of the room, watching Hux who was staring, eyes unmoving at his datapad. He was obviously trying to ignore Kylo, and control his feelings. Kylo frowned, and knew he should mentally dip in to his mind to see what he was thinking, but he felt bad about giving in to that manipulation with a man he was so fond ot.

"Can I atleast get a goodnight kiss?"

Hux sighed, his shoulders lowering as he pressed two fingers on top of the desk, like he did when he used to do when he was aggravated with Kylo in meetings. Then he stood up, his gaze hard as he walked around the desk to Kylo.

Hux leaned up silently and gave Kylo a quick peck on the cheek. Kylo cracked a smile, then reached out to take hold of Hux's arm, though not holding him too hard.

"Come on, a real one." His smile seemed to change Hux's mind, even though Hux was still frowning. So Hux stepped back up to Kylo, looking him in the eyes, back and forth as if to question Kylo's true motives.

Then he leaned in, and gently pressed his swollen lips to Kylo's. Kylo wrapped both arms around Hux in a bear hug, pulling him to his chest.  _Stars,_ Kylo panted once,  _I always forget how small he is._

Hux stumbled forward the half step in to Kylo's embrace, hands on Kylo's shoulders, as if ready to push him away. Then he reached up slowly as Kylo coaxed him back into a heated kiss, and his hands brushed over Kylo’s chest before he slid one up the back of Kylo's neck, and tangled it in his hair.

Kylo kissed Hux hard in complacency, urging him to stroke fingers through his hair more. Kylo loved it, Hux's fingers screwed tight in his locks, Hux's other hand softer now and not with as much pressure, on his shoulder.

It was short lived, Hux’s chest pressed to Kylo’s, restricted only by their clothes. But after only a few seconds he could feel Hux’s kiss slowing. So he stepped towards Hux, not letting him go, and walked him slowly backwards.

Hux seemed thrown off balance, and a bit confused as he stepped back unevenly, nearly tripping on Kylo's long, steady strides. They landed with a quiet "oof" against Hux's desk, and there, Kylo ground his thigh hard between Hux's legs.

"Kylo!" Hux shouted, and broke the kiss as he pressed two firm palms against Kylo's shoulders. But Kylo wasn't having it, he wasn’t going to let it go, not tonight.

"Hux," he countered, lifting and lowering his leg as he crushed Hux's very apparent erection into his slacks.

"Kylo!"

Again he countered, mimicking him in a teasing tone, "Hux." Then he pressed his lips to Hux's ear, grumbling in the deepest voice he could manage. "Let me do this."

"Sss-t-t..." Hux gasped, his plea to stop cut off as Kylo eased up, only a little. Then Hux fell silent as Kylo grinded against him, ignoring his own burgeoning erection that he knew Hux could feel on the top of his thigh.

He breathed into Hux's ear, not willing to let him out of his embrace because Hux might run away from him again. If Kylo didn't know any better, he'd say Hux had never been with another man. But that was completely untrue, because he could see it in Hux's mind that first time he’d gone down on Kylo. Hux knew the routine, but for some reason he was reticent now that they were together.

Kylo broke from his ear to kiss Hux again, and this time as he went to kiss Hux, he spread his lips and Hux let out one of the most delicious moans he'd ever heard. Hux rolled his body against Kylo, chest caving into Kylo’s and Kylo swallowed up his breath.

Kylo opened his eyes just a slit to watch Hux’s face as he moaned with every addition of pressure from Kylo’s rubbing thigh. Hux's eyes were closed, his face flushed red and the creases in his forehead looked knitted with worry, and pleasure. Kylo watched as Hux lost himself in the feel, and Kylo almost felt bad for him, for being so sensitive to an act so simple.

Suddenly Hux dipped his head away, and bit into Kylo's shoulder, though the thick material barely registered the pressure on his skin. Hux grasped at Kylo's shoulders too, tugging at the material as Kylo continued to frot against him.

Hux lifted a leg, nearly all the way up to Kylo's waist and Kylo caught it immediately, squeezing his thigh tight. Kylo helped him the rest of the way, keeping his leg up with a solid grasp. Hux was nearly lifted off the floor, suspended with only the pressure of Kylo's unrelenting thigh and the tip toes of his other foot.

Hux's chest suddenly stopped rising and falling, and his whole body tensed in Kylo's embrace. Kylo didn't stop since he knew what was happening, and didn’t want to ruin it if he’d just ground Hux into his orgasm.

Then he felt the wetness seep through the fabric and he couldn’t help the quiet gasp of surprise as it made his own pant leg moist. He gave Hux one final, through grind, before he eased off and his arms loosened around Hux's waist.

With barely the slightest release from his grasp, Hux looked up and pounded two fists on Kylo's shoulders. He beat on Kylo’s shoulders until Kylo let him go, which didn’t take long. Then Hux shoved past Kylo, making him stumble back a few feet as Hux walked furiously towards the refresher.

"Get out!" Hux shouted, pausing with his back once again to Kylo, perhaps to hide the stain in the front of his pants. He was again pointing towards the door, and Kylo was dumbstruck.

"Hux-"

"I said get out!" He shouted again, and this time he seemed to want to make sure Kylo couldn't touch him again. So he walked straight to the refresher, stumbling over his feet as he went. He had to lean on the doorframe for support before the door closed with a quiet  _shhhk_  behind him, and Kylo was left all alone in the middle of Hux's quarters.

Kylo looked around, still too stunned to do anything. One minute Hux had been moaning into his mouth, and  _literally_  the next was telling Kylo to get out. Kylo's eyes swept over the room, as if looking for an answer, but there was none.

Then he conceded, nodding quietly and left the room even quieter. He wasn't sure what was up with Hux, but something had to be done about it.

* * *

The following day, Kylo found General Hux on the bridge. He stood at parade rest in his uniform, no great coat since Kylo assumed he had a long day planned that didn't take him off board. Kylo asked if Hux could spare a moment, for which Hux responded, "Just one."

They walked off the bridge together, leaving the gleaming gangway and shining, metallic switchboards behind. They stepped off in to a side hallway, and Hux looked severe as ever.

"Perhaps dinner would be a good solution to our problems-" Kylo started.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Excuse me?"

"I think our dinners are done for now."

"Hux," Kylo reached out and took Hux's arm to keep him from leaving the conversation. But Hux looked like he was spitting fire at Kylo through his eyes, so Kylo let his arm go.

"If this has to do with last night-"

"This has  _everything_  to do with last night."

"I didn't mean to-"

"What? Put me in a compromising position?"

"No, that’s not-"

"I think our liaison is over. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man."

"Wait," Kylo said, and used his physically imposing stature to block Hux's exit from the corridor. Of course, Hux could just turn around in the hallway and take the long way around to the bridge, but Kylo wouldn't let him do that either.

"Please, let's talk about this."

Hux huffed sternly, and with an air of impatience. Then he said a bit too quickly, "Fine. But I have very little time for you. 23:30 hours, my quarters. You will have five minutes."

Kylo nodded; five minutes was all he needed. Or atleast, he hoped it was enough. So he stepped aside and let Hux return to the bridge, not even getting as much as a vague twitch of a smile out of him.

* * *

That night, Kylo showed up at precisely 23:30. He was let in to see Hux standing by his desk, looking... guarded. His face was hardened, the face Kylo had almost forgotten since he and Hux had started dating. It wasn't an expression he wanted to see, but he was lucky Hux was atleast dressed down in his undershirt, slacks and boots.

Kylo nodded to him, and took a moment to look around the room. He didn’t know why he expected everything to have changed, but everything was still as it had been the night before. Then he turned his attention back to Hux.

"I'm sorry-" Hux put up a hand, a motion that angered Kylo, but he tried not to let it get to him.

"Do you think I'll accept an apology from you, now?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Hux. You're my boyfriend, and I just want to be with you."

"I don't think you know what it means to be with somebody else."

Kylo tilted his head to side, and in a slightly shocked tone he answered. "I do." _Of course_.

Kylo could see it on his face, the moment Hux cracked. The lines on his forehead returned with worry and his expression turned darker. Had Hux really never been with anyone, and that was the source of his reticence?

"Well, that just makes all of this even worse," Hux said, shoulders slumping.

"Makes what worse?"

"I stand by my previous statement that our liaison is over," Hux said abruptly.

"Hux-"

"You can leave now." Just as Hux turned away from Kylo, he froze. Kylo couldn't let this go on, he needed to know what was going on with Hux. To say he was attractive was an understatement, despite the sour look on his face most days. And Kylo knew Hux was attracted to him, even if it was on a superficial level.

Kylo came up behind Hux, who was trembling, though frozen midstep, and fighting it hard.

"After all we've done together, all we've achieved, we're finally actually together and you want to break it up?" Kylo closed the distance behind Hux, and growled over his shoulder. "I'm not going to allow that to happen."

He yanked Hux by his arm towards the bed, and Hux stumbled after him, now mobile again. "Kylo-" Hux gasped as Kylo tossed Hux onto the bed, and he rolled over once until he landed on his stomach.

Hux made to crawl away, but suddenly his hands were forced above his head, and he was unceremoniously choked in to silence and rolled onto his back. The grip on his throat wasn’t enough to keep him from breathing, but it was enough to cause some strain. And Kylo was on him in an instant.

Kylo was going to kiss every damn inch of him, and make love to the General until he gave up his secrets. It was the only way.

Kylo pushed Hux's shirt up, all the way to where his wrists were restrained with the Force. Then he weaseled his way between Hux's legs and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hux was trembling as he kissed back, twisting his wrists in their bindings, body responding to Kylo’s attention despite how much he had his body was struggling against Kylo’s advancements.

Kylo trailed a hand down Hux's stomach, and brushed the backs of his fingers over soft skin that dipped down to the trail of hair starting just below Hux’s belly button. Kylo reached down further, and slid a finger into his waistband. Hux made a loud choking noise, stomach twitching even more concave as he raised his hips off the bed. Kylo broke the kiss, looking up at him.

"What is it?" He asked, and Hux moaned in response before he rolled his hips. Fuck, Hux had definitely done this before. He had to, in order to move like that. But it also looked like Hux was on the verge of tears. Kylo undid Hux's belt easily, hooked his thumbs through the belt loops and tugged, and Hux let out another loud choking noise. "Tell me,” Kylo demanded, and relieved the pressure on Hux’s neck completely.

Hux remained silent even though he could talk now, so Kylo sat up to take things a bit further. Maybe Hux was deformed, maybe he was misshapen? He yanked down Hux’s standard issue boxers, pulling them down over the head of Hux's bobbing cock before he let his hand explore.

One quick pace down to the base of it, and everything became clear about  _why_  Hux had been so restrained when it came to doing this with Kylo. Kylo smiled more to himself than at Hux, and he could see the way Hux was trembling and looking away, lips parted as he braced for the cruel words.

"Is that it?" Kylo purred questioningly, both alluding to a tease, and asking if that was the reason why he’d had to struggle so much to get Hux to this point. Hux let out a desperate, broken sob in response. "Oh Hux," Kylo cooed, leaning down. Now  _this_  was definitely something he could swallow.

He’d never liked doing that, with the other boys he’d trained with. But now that he saw how  _small_  Hux was, how unimpressive his hard length was, Kylo was eager to take him in to his mouth. This, as it turned out, would be very easy.

Kylo breathed out a sigh as he traced a long line with open lips down Hux's trail of hair, sparked with passion when his chin bumped up along the base of Hux’s length. Then he settled down between Hux’s thighs as he pressed his thumbs up the very soft, inside of them.

He let his chin trail along Hux’s length, before he very gently cupped his lips over his tip, and flicked his tongue over the slit at the very top. Hux twitched, and Kylo looked up to see Hux’s stomach twitch in response. Kylo braced his lips down further, around the dip fo his head and swirled teasingly counter clockwise, just warning him up.

After several rotations, Kylo loosened his throat and swallowed Hux all the way down, closing his eyes as Hux’s cock filled his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Hux breathed and his hands were immediately released from their bondage as Kylo buried his nose in to the hair at Hux’s base. Hux immediately twisted a hand into Kylo's hair while the other gripped the pillow, adding pressure to the back of Kylo’s head to keep him there. It seemed almost out of spite, like he was giving Kylo a taste of his own controlling medicine.

Kylo didn’t mind at all, in fact, it was almost laughable that Hux was trying to punish him in this way. Kylo had never enjoyed this act so much, and he slid one hand under Hux’s thigh, fingers pressing into the crease of his ass cheek before he trailed a hand up his lower back, helping Hux arch off the bed as he tightened his throat.

But when Hux let up on Kylo’s head, Kylo reached up and laced his fingers with Hux's, which seemed to do the trick in quelling his anger. Hux moaned quietly and squeezed Kylo's fingers as Kylo came up to swirl his tongue around Hux's tip again. Hux was perfect, barely hitting the back of his throat as Kylo started to bob his head.

"Stars, Kylo," Hux moaned his name, writhing under Kylo as he grabbed at the previously tucked-in comforter and balled up a swath of it in his hands. His breath hitched, muscles straining and when Kylo looked up, he could see Hux continuously trying to swallow and catch his breath. His stomach twitched again, and Kylo closed his eyes.  _Easy_ , he thought.

"I'm gonna- ah-" Hux gave a split second warning, and trembled as he came after two whole minutes of Kylo's time spent barely sucking him off. Kylo vaguely wondered how long it'd been since Hux had been intimate with anyone, since his length was obviously an object of humiliation for him. Despite his thoughts, Kylo swallowed everything down easily, slurping up what he could tidily. He didn’t linger, since this was only the first step in their relationship and he didn’t want to push Hux too far.

So he finally released Hux, and crawled up the bed on top of Hux, to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "You could have just told me-"

"And said what? I measure a whole…” he paused in hesitation. “3.15 inches?"

"You've measured it?"

"Of course I have," he huffed indignantly. Kylo rolled over next to him, still fully clothed as Hux too rolled to face him. "It shouldn't matter, but you can imagine the response I've gotten, as I've risen through the ranks?"

"I'm sure it’s been awful. And you're right, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Not to me."

Hux scowled at this, looking off put by the statement. Kylo couldn't help as he cupped a cheek, and leaned in to kiss Hux again. This time Hux didn’t pull away. "In fact, I like it. I've never really liked going down on people, but you... you're perfect."

Hux's face softened, and his face flushed a gentle pink as he leaning in to Kylo's hand in an extremely affectionate gesture. "Nobody's called it perfect before,” he murmured.

"Nobody's appreciated you the way I do."

"You haven't fully appreciated me yet though," Hux muttered, and leaned in to instigate a kiss, which Kylo readily reciprocated.

Kylo hummed into it. “I can do that.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
